Deus Ex Machina Alternate Ending
by AnotherAWriter
Summary: Person of Interest Season 3 Episode 23 Deus Ex Machina – Alternate Ending OneShot NO one has to die.


**Person of Interest Season 3 Episode 23 Deus Ex Machina – Alternate Ending**

**Disclaimer: I do not owe Person of Interest nor the characters...**

* * *

><p>(Male newscaster) Two hours have passed since the city of New York plunged into darkness...<p>

(Female newscaster) Authorities have not yet ruled outt he possibility of a terrorist attack..

(Newscaster) A press conference has been scheduled...

MACHINE: _

Searching for ADMIN...

SOURCE: RYLATECH S7 SATELLITE MODEM  
>UPLINK: DT-11 GEOSYNC SATELLITE<p>

**TRANSMISSION ANOMALY DETECTED**

THREAT ANALYSIS: **ACTIVE**

INTERCEPTING VIDEO FEED... **DECRYPTIN**G...

LIVE UPLINK:

"Stop" Harold immediately stand up from his seat. " I can help you, The questions you're asking, I know the answers."

"Really?, How do you know?" Collier approaching Harold.

"Because I Built it?"

* * *

><p>Control is returning to her seat.<p>

"You built it? One man is responsible for the most invasive surveillance technology in the world?"

"I'm good with computers."

"I had a feeling there was something special about you, Harold."

"I'm willing to tell you whatever you want to know, but only if you agree to spare the lives of everyone else in this courtroom."

"Well, before we release anybody, we need to hear your testimony first."

"On September the 12th, 2001, I began coding in a complex surveillance system that would be known by many code names over the years, although I always just called it the machine..."

* * *

><p>Bear approaching a Van.<p>

Reese: "That van's some type of guard post."

Hersh: "Looks like we're getting warm."

Reese: "Vigilance, all six dead."

Hersh: "Guess we're not the only ones these guys have pissed off."

Reese: "Who else will they piss off?"

Hersh: "Let me guess, Decima. Vigilance has their boss so, they might be planning some rescue plan, right?"

Reese nodded.

Reese: "They were watching the trial. Come on let's call Fusco to handle this court vigilance while we evacuate our bosses." Reese saw Finch talking about the Machine. "Oh no Finch."

* * *

><p>" If you're asking me if I feel at ease with what I've created, or whether it was the right or the wrong thing to do, I honestly don't know."<p>

"But I designed the machine in part because I was worried, and I remain worried, abouwhat someone else might build... someone who wasn't worried." Finch stared on Greer as well as Sen. Garrison and Control.

"Nothing wrong with a dictatorship, so long as you're the dictator. I rest my case. "

"Shall we put it to a vote?"

"No, when Harold said that he was worried about what other's might build, he turned his eyes to Mr. Greer. " Collier is approaching sitting Mr. Greer. "Did you built a machine similar to what he made?"

"You may now sit down, Harold. Now, let's see what Mr. Greer has'nt told us yet about his involvement to this trial." Greer stand up to his seat and went to the chair where Harold seated.

A radio transmission is heared. "Command, one of our guard posts has been hit. No survivors, repeat, no survivors."

"Who do you think took them out?" Collier asked.

"Looks like I have an idea on who took'em, it's Decima. Right, Mr. Greer?" Collier looked at Mr. Greer.

"Looks like we'll need a change of venue."

"Defendants to the backup location."

"The rest stay here."

"Hold them off as long as you can, but if the cops arrived, let them go, defend them to Decima, and one way or another, justice will be served."

"Let's go"

Collier and a bunch of Vigilance guys left the courthouse and currently aiming a gun on Harold while they walk solwly in to the dark of New York City. "All right, stop right here. Line 'em up, facing the courthouse."

* * *

><p>Hersh and Reese just entered the so called courthouse.<p>

"Abandoned post office, this must be it."

"Big place."

"Spread out, sweeping clear."

Reese handed Hersh a 2 way radio.

"Give me a call if you get in over your head."

"Next time I see you, I'll probably have to kill you."

"Well, you're welcome to try."

* * *

><p>"Since we appear to be out of time, we'll have to forego the jury verdict and issue a summary judgment."<p>

"I've upheld my end of our bargain, Mr. Collier. I confessed, guilty as charged. If your revolution requires blood, take mine. Just please let everyone else go."

" I wasn't talking about you, I am talking about Mr. Greer."

"Harold tell me what did Mr. Greer created"

"He is deliberately convincing the government to make Samaritan online..."

"And what is Samaritan?"

"It is an another machine, that my former colleauge created. And he stole it from him."

"It looks like we have made a decision." Collier loading his shotgun. When, gunshots are heard a vigilance guy has been hit.

The man in the suits came and opened fire at them.

"Decima! Return fire!" Collier said as he is in a covering position.

After few minutes of shooting, Vigilance lost the battle. Collier got shot in his left shoulder.

A Decima operative approached and secured them.

"We're clearing an extraction route, sir. We should move quickly." An Decima Operative said.

Greer approaching Harold and telling him:

"Noble attempt at self-sacrifice, Harold, but experience has taught me never to negotiate with terrorists."

Greer told Control and Garrison.

"My private forces will see you safely back to Washington." Control and Senator Garrison was escorted by the Decima operatives.

Mr. Greer said to Harold and Collier. "You two, I'm afraid, will be here for the brief remainder of your lives."

Finch says, "He's no longer a threat. Please, he doesn't have to die."

"Oh, but I' m afraid he does."

"Why?"

"Because of you, Harold."

"Because of what you built."

* * *

><p>Hersh scouts the abandoned post office...<p>

"Looks like somebody already took out these Vigilance guys." He walks to a bunch of dead Vigilance guys. He noticed a large wire connected to a some sort of Circuit breaker. The wire is then, traced back to a room with.

"Oh, dear." Hersh see a some sort of big bomb. He radioed Reese telling him, "I think I might be in over my head."

While Reese shoot some Decima operatives in other place in the abandoned pos office,

"I'm a little busy myself."

"Unless you're looking at a big-ass bomb wired to blow when the power comes back on, I think I win."

Hersh secured the door so no one will come and shoot him while he defuses this big bomb.

* * *

><p>"What a piece of work is your machine, Harold. In action, how like an angel. In apprehension, how like a God. In 20 years time, life on Earth will come to resemble the myths of the Ancient Greeks. A pantheon of super intelligent beings will watch over us using human agents to meddle in our affairs."<p>

"Or they may simply destroy us all."

"One could argue we've done a fair job of that ourselves. Besides, someone has to be in charge, but as you well know, Gods are not easily born. In order to bring mine into being, I needed a devil."

"Vigilance."

"Go ahead and kill me. Damage is already done. Everyone in the world heard the testimony in that courtroom tonight."

"Mr. Collier, who do you think makes the equipment that you used to transmit?

Your trial was broadcast to a single office on the other side of town where a handful of computers led you to believe that the whole world was watching.

It's high time you and I had a talk about the true nature of Vigilance."

"You don't know anything about us."

"Oh, I know a great deal more than you think.

_After all, tyranny, like hell,_

_is not easily conquered._

You didn't really believe

this was a democracy, did you?

Your grassroots movement has been meticulously planned from the beginning. In fact, I recruited you myself."

"Decima created Vigilance? Why?"

"Your machine did its job too well. I had remind Senator Garrison

and his ilk of just how bad things could be. And what better way to remind them than a fresh atrocity on American soil?"

"What atrocity? In all our dealings, we never killed one innocent person."

"Not until now."

* * *

><p>"All right, Hersh, I'm on my way."<p>

"What's your 20?"

"I've secured the door but I don't think it can hold forever."

"Just get your boss and get out."

"Hersh?"

* * *

><p>They are in a position where they can see the courthouse, which mean's they are on some roof of a building. The police arrived at the courthouse. NYPD SWAT<p>

"Here come the policemen. Their poor families. What a loss."

"Whatever you're planning, please."

"It's not me. It's Mr. Collier, isn't it? In a last desperate act, your young misguided lot decided to go out with a bang, along with a whole host of police, reporters, and innocent civilians. Or at least that's how history will remember it."

Inside the Courthouse:

"NYPD. Down on the ground."

Vigilance guys run away while abandoning they're hostages and get shot by the SWAT.

The power is coming back on, the dark city became light again.

"Power's coming back on."

"I can get it."

"Hersh, get out of there now."

"I can get it."

"Got it!" The door opened and Hersh draw his weapons and shoot whover Decima operatives try to go inside.

"Now then let's get our bosses then." Reese climbing up to the rooftop as the Machine can see where Harold is now.

Collier: "Look's like your plan did'nt worked this time. Sooner or later, the truth will come out."

Greer: "To quote Benjamin Franklin... We may keep a secret, as long as two of them are dead.

I'm sorry about your brother Mr. Collier. And Harold. I'm glad that you've lived long enough to see the dawn of the new world you created, Harold, but the time has come for your god and mine to do battle, and regrettably, our paths diverge here." Greer signaled his men to shoot Harold first. The same time, Harold got shot in his right shoulder, the same time, Collier draw his backup weapon a glock pistol and shot other Decima operatives, the same time, Reese arrived and shot Mr. Greer in his leg. Bear attacked a Decima operative, providing Reese cover to extract Collier and Harold out of the danger. The Decima operatives are still many, Reese is shooting them as they get away from the place.

"Get me out of here, Now!" Mr. Greer with a shot leg said.

Reese has told Hersh where to find Control and Sen. Garrison.

Hersh shot 4 Decima operatives guarding the SUV, Control and Sen. Garrison inside of the SUV opened the door and get out.

Control: "What are you doing? Hersh"

Hersh: 'They're Decima they have a plan to blow up the courthouse, glad that I stopped it while Reese saved Harold. We will Rendezvous with them in a few minutes. Ma'am" Senator Garrison is speechless.

Fusco found the bomb in the courthouse, secured it evacuated the area with the hostages if the bomb still explodes.

Reese, Harold, Bear and Collier Rendezvouz with Hersh and others.

"I'm sorry Harold, I should have taked your word, I will never kill anyone else, Vigilance will be destroyed and I will vanish along with my other colleagues, after I found out the true nature of Vigilance."

"It's okay Mr. Collier, perhaps you may wan't to Join us, saving some Irrelevant person's. Instead"

"No, I think I'll pass."

"Control, I really want to put a bullet in your head but I'll pass also with Senator Garrison here. I'm sorry that I killed your presiden't bulldog and other persons relating to government."

"Reese, I think I'll pass that I said that I will kill you if I see you next time. You did help me find Control though."

"Senator Garrison, Please do not allow Decima Technologies access the government feeds as far as you can see, he set up Vigilance just only for you to get the NSA Feeds to Samaritan."

"I will do anything in my power to stop Decima from acquiring the feeds. Thank you Harold."

* * *

><p>And with that, Hersh escorted Control and Senator Garrison back to Washington. As, Reese and Finch and Bear went to the Library to clean Finch's gunshot wound.<p>

While Shaw and Root, still on one of Samaritan's Brain...

"The Machine says the Finch, and the others are all right. We should leave now"

"Not without an insurance policy, in case your way doesn't work."

"Just tell me where to put this thing-"

"This facility is 1 of 100 just like it all over the world."

It would take years to destroy them all, and Decima would only rebuild them."

"Well, then your magic boxes better destroy this thing."

"It will, trust me, now that Garrison know's the truth about Viglance and Decima, it will make him disagree to make Samaritan online, but I think they need to consider turning on Nothern Lights again."

"Yeah"

"Let's get out of here, she says were in danger."

* * *

><p>Sorry for the misspellings and grammatical errors. This is my first time.<p>

OneSHot only, Thank you for reading, Read and Review


End file.
